


Is This Yours?

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Panic Attack, TARDIS grumpy, doctor goes missing, doctor returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: When you wake up on the TARDIS floor, and after a few complications and the Doctor is no where to be found, he is returned by what could be considered 'a non trustworthy source' but you are proved wrong.





	1. Where Is The Doctor?

You wake up with a start. You are confused where you are, but shortly realize, you are on the cold metal floor of the TARDIS. What had happened? Where was The Doctor? You groan as you sit up, clutching your head, but when you pull your fingers away from your head, you see blood on your fingers. ‘Shit, when did that happen?’ you thought to yourself. 

You get up hesitantly, as you’re a tiny bit dizzy, clutching onto the console to keep yourself up. Your vision is slightly blurry, but you look around the ‘ship’ for the Time-Lord…, but as far as your eyes could tell, he was no where to be found. 

“Doctor!” you call out. No reply. 

Where could the Doctor be? Maybe he had gone exploring. You overlooked the console and tried to get the TARDIS to communicate with you as to where the Doctor could have gone. But when the TARDIS groaned at you, with frustration you kicked it, causing a wave of pain to go through your body. 

“Stupid TARDIS.” You cursed at the time machine. 

‘I heard that’ The time machine replied telepathically. 

You walk towards the doors, trying to open them but they wouldn’t budge. You clutched on the doors harder, pulling and pushing on them just trying to get the TARDIS to open. You kicked the doors in frustration, and headed back towards the console, and sunk down, placing your head on your knees. You were technically stuck in the TARDIS, and the Doctor was potentially missing. DAMN IT!


	2. DOCTOR! HELP ME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finally get out of the TARDIS, you realize you are on a weird planet, and surrounded by potential life threats.

You curse as you get up again, and you head towards the TARDIS doors praying that they would open. After about 5 minutes pulling the doors, they finally burst open. You step briefly out of the TARDIS, and stray a few steps away from the blue box, just in case. Your eyes are going in all directions, just hoping to see some trace of the Doctor, just anything, to tell you something about his location. 

Unfortunately, it’s not the Doctor you find, but a big silver thing glaring sunlight off it. You approach the item and overlook it. But that’s when you notice something, and realize the silver item, is actually a CYBERMAN head. And that’s when you realized it, you and the Doctor had been here before, and this was actually Mondas, the cybermen planet. You run back to the TARDIS as quick as you can and slam the doors. Shit, cybermen. You had never fought cybermen without the Doctor before and for the first time in a long time, you actually felt scared…! 

“DOCTOR….” You shouted, “Where are you….”, you paused, took a breath in, “I NEED YOUR HELP!” 

You were currently in the middle of a panic attack, but that’s when you heard some grunting and grumbling outside of the TARDIS. The doors had obviously engaged again, as the TARDIS grumbled itself. You stood frozen for a couple minutes, shaking with fear, but that’s when you paused again where you heard some banging on the TARDIS doors. You walk towards the doors hesitantly, and to be honest, you were shit scared, who or what was banging on the TARDIS? But all of a sudden, the bang got softer, it was just a soft knock this time. You placed a hand on the door handle, hesitant whether to open it or not, the knock happened a third time. You were going to open the door, it couldn’t get any worse right…? You open the door……


	3. Is This Yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is returned by a very usual untrusted thing, but proves to be a different story when returned unharmed.

You open the door slowly, and your mouth drops when you see the silver metal, you realized there was a cyberman at the door of the TARDIS. You jump back a few steps, wishing that the Doctor was right behind you to help. But what surprised you, was the cyberman didn’t come charging through at you. From when you were standing, you could still see the cyberman standing at the door, but when you see a snippet of red, you automatically thought of the Doctor. Was that his coat? You approach the door once again, and open it a little further peeking out, and that’s when you see it, the Doctor is draped over the cybermen’s arms. You overlook him, he appears to be out cold, and is covered in dirt. You frown suddenly.

“Pardon me but is this yours?” the cyberman’s electronic voice said.

You hesitate with the answer, in case this was a trick, but this was the Doctor. A cyber man wouldn’t just randomly bring their biggest enemy back to the TARDIS, right? There had to be a reason.

“Erm, yes…” You say nervously.

“I found him in the dirt… out cold. I brought him to you. Unharmed of course.” The cyber man continued.

“Thank you.” You continued.

The cyber man handed the Doctor to you, and you now had the Doctor draped over your arms like the cyber man had just seconds ago. The cyber man gave you a salute and walked away from the TARDIS. You struggled closing the TARDIS doors while still holding the Doctor in your arms. You walk down to the TARDIS medical bay, sitting the still out-cold Doctor on the already made bed, removing his dirty coat, and his boots, before finally lying him down. You cover him with a blanket and leave him to rest.

You were finally happy the Doctor had returned to the TARDIS, it was weird the way he returned, but you were satisfied that he was returned unharmed, and safe. You still had no idea, what happened, but it didn’t matter anymore. You settled down in your room, close by to the Doctor, in case he woke up. And that’s the story of how the Doctor went missing. 

The End 

 

 


End file.
